KT's Crush
by The Showers in April
Summary: Eddie really wants to know who KT has her eye on, but the answer is a little more surprising than he previously thought. (Trust me, this is not going in the direction you think it is.)


**_KT/Eddie who? Never heard of her. Haven't you heard? The other side of this trick ass love triangle is clearly KT/Patricia._**

 ** _This is set early on in Season 3, if it wasn't clear._**

 ** _To be clear, Peddie is my OTP in HOA, so obviously no one else is gonna get in they way of them. Not even my child KT Rush._**

 ** _Cross-posted on Tumblr_**

* * *

"C'mon! Spill!"

"No way! There's nothing to spill, Eddie, I'm telling you."

" _Liar, liar_."

KT sunk down in the armchair, sighing dramatically. "I'm telling you the truth!" she insisted, pushing herself back into a sitting position.

Eddie, who sat across from her, shook his head. "Oh, come on. There's gotta be some guy you like!" KT rolled her eyes as Eddie scanned the student lounge for potential crushes. "Is it…Harrison Reynolds from Hathor House? It's _definitely_ him."

Something akin to a scoff breezed past KT's lips as she shook her head, curly hair bouncing wildly. " _Definitely_ not," she laughed, thoroughly amused by her best friend's attempts at finding her a gentlemanly suitor. Harrison was the fifth guess on Eddie's part, and KT couldn't help but wonder how long it would take him to just give up. If only he knew.

Eddie groaned in frustration, twisting in his seat to face her fully. "KT, you're killing me here. You've _gotta_ have a crush on _someone_ in this miserable school!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?" she asked, reaching forward to bop her fellow American on the nose.

He scrunched his face up. "Uh, because _every_ teenage girl has a crush." Eddie said it like it was an obvious answer, but KT merely rolled her eyes again.

"Pretty presumptuous, eh, Osirian?" she teased.

Eddie leaned back and crossed his arms. "…Maybe so," he finally conceded, nodding his head as if he were taking mental note of his broad statement, "but you're telling me that in this entire school, there isn't one boy you'd totally be down to… _y'know_?"

KT bit her lip, averting her eyes. " _Not a boy_ ," she mumbled after a pregnant pause.

Eddie's eyes widened comically, and KT braced herself for a storm, but all Eddie said was: "Well, _shit_ , KT, why didn't you say so?! I was guessing all the wrong type!" KT let out a breath and loosened up as Eddie continued prodding. "So? Who is she?"

KT snorted. "You sound like a gossiping school girl," she commented wryly.

Eddie wagged a finger at her. "Um, excuse me? I consider myself a progressive kid, and that means no gender roles in the Miller house."

"Those weren't even gender roles!" KT protested, laughing freely now. "And we aren't even in your house!"

"You're evading the question, KT," he chastised teasingly. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"What makes you think there's even a girl?" KT asked cheekily.

" _KT_ ," Eddie whined childishly, clearly impatient.

She held up her hands in surrender, laughing. "Okay, okay," KT relented, wiggling in her seat, quickly growing lost in thought. "so I don't really have a crush on her, per se; she's not even my friend, really, but she's definitely… _striking_. Yeah, striking. Like, if maybe she was a little nicer to me, and we were closer…"

Eddie was grinning widely. "What's her name? What's her name?"

She tugged self-consciously at a lock of hair. "Patricia," KT answered with an embarrassed chuckle.

His grin dropped, and he spluttered like a fish out of water. "P-Patricia? Patricia Williamson? _You have a crush on Patricia Williamson_?"

KT glared at Eddie, waving a hand frantically at him to keep it down. "I do not have a _crush_ on her! I just find her intriguing! Why are you so—oh!" It dawned on her a second later, and KT slapped a hand over her mouth, dark eyes blown wide. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so insensitive; I totally forgot you and she were a thing! You were just so accepting of the whole 'I'm gay' thing that I didn't even _think!_ And I don't even know how I forgot you two were a thing, because you're still _so clearly_ into her—"

Eddie cut her rambling off with a vehement, "I am _not_ still into her."

KT just kept shaking her head, absolutely mortified. "Oh my god," she said. " _Oh my god_."

She looked like she was about to have a stroke right there in the arm chair, and people were starting to stare, so Eddie took the initiative to reach out and grab his best friend's shoulders. "KT, KT! Hey, it's okay! Relax! Deep breaths!"

After a moment, she had managed to get her heart rate down to a healthy level. "Eddie," she broke the silence after a moment. "I don't have a crush on Patricia. I _swear_ I don't."

After another long moment, Eddie sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "No, KT, it's okay if you do. She's…not my girlfriend anymore, and Patricia is her own person, so if you want to pursue her romantically…you have my support." He sighed again. "I also can't promise she'd even go for it, but…"

KT Rush looked long and hard at Eddie Miller. Then, she shook her head. "Nah. Like I said, she's not even that nice to me. I wouldn't really want to date someone like Patricia—not because I think she's a bad person, or anything," she tacked on when Eddie's head shot up, and he glared at her, "but because our personalities wouldn't click in a relationship. But," she continued waggling her eyebrows suggestively, "from what _I've_ seen, you and she have _quite a lot_ in common. Maybe you should try and mend things with her?"

Eddie immediately got defensive as teen boys with stubborn pride often do. "I tried already!" he snapped, wincing at his own tone. "She doesn't want anything to do with me…" he muttered more quietly.

KT shook her head. "That's a lie," she said gently. "She's definitely into you, too."

"Why are you suddenly trying to get me and Patricia back together when just two minutes ago you admitted to being attracted to her?" Eddie asked, feeling a little like he'd gotten whiplash.

"Gosh, Eddie, I said I was attracted to her, not that I was picking out a ring!" KT laughed "Just trust me on this one, okay? There's still a spark there, Osirian. You just gotta stoke it properly."

Eddie let a smirk tug the corners of his mouth upward. "Well, I _do_ like a good stoking," he said in his best attempt at a suggestive tone.

"I think I know why you two split, after all." KT giggled at Eddie's shocked face, feeling lighter than air that—despite almost having a mini heart attack over accidentally revealing her Big Gay Attraction™ to her best friend's ex-girlfriend who didn't really even like her as a friend in the first place—someone had accepted her for who she was.

She thought Eddie was going to say something more when the bell rang. As he slung his bag over his shoulder, Eddie chuckled out a low, "Below the belt, KT. Below the belt."

The two friends just laughed, linking arms playfully as they made their way to Business Studies. The whole mystery thing happening around them was absolutely crazy, but at least KT had a friend like Eddie to lean on.


End file.
